


Fake It Till You Make It

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Dean comes to you with a proposition





	1. Chapter 1

Your face was numb and cold and this wasn’t how you planned your night. You were in the cafeteria with ice pressed against your now swollen and bruised cheek and all you longed for was a warm bath and sleep. The medic had said that the kick that Sasha had botched only caused bad bruising. You didn’t care that Sasha had botched a move, it happens, you just didn’t care for the pain.

Your eyes had started to droop when the door crashed open. You snapped your head to see who had barged into the room to see Dean Ambrose.

His short hair was spiked slightly from him running his hands through his hair and he was looking around wildly. When he caught your eyes he nodded and made his way towards you all the while rolling his right shoulder back, pressing his fist into an open palm and cracking his neck.

“Doll.” He’d straddled the bench you were on and started tapping away at his chest. Dean’s twitchiness often annoyed people but you found it endearing.

“Yes?” The tapping on his chest increased.

“Got a proposition doll,” he looked around the cafeteria as if people would be listening in. No one was in earshot.

“You can’t tell anyone though.” Now this got you interested. A proposition, a secret proposition. You shuffled forward so he could whisper in your ear. His breath was warm and made you shiver when his breath caught under your ear and caught your pulse point.

“I need you to be my fake girlfriend.”

You froze. Was this it? You were just going to be used?

You pulled away and started walking away, throwing the ice in the bin. Dean immediately followed.

When you got to your rental you froze just before you opened the door.

“Look Dean, I don’t know why you asked me but I don’t appreciate being used, okay?”

He shook his head frantically and his eyes went wide with horror.

“No doll! I ain’t using you. I’ll do anything. I’m begging you to listen to me.” Something about the way he pleaded caused your heart to tug. Clearly this was important to him so you nodded your head to your car, signalling him to get in.

In the comfort of the car you looked at him expectantly as the heating kicked in.

“My ex won’t leave me alone. Keeps ringin’, textin’ and even turned up at my house when I blocked her. I just want some photos of us online or something to try and get the point across that I’m over her,” he sighed and rubbed at his face with his hands.

“I accidentally told her I had a girlfriend to try and get the point across doll. I’m in a situation and need your help.”

In front of you was a man who was frustrated and quite frankly, exhausted, so you relented.

“Fine. Why me though?”

“Easy. You whack things with a stick. My sorta girl.” You threw your head back and laughed. He was referring to the match you’d had earlier where you’d unleashed hell on Sasha with a kendo stick. You hadn’t hurt her at all but with her selling and the manic laughter you had whilst ‘hurting’ her, it definitely got the crowds attention.

“Nah, I think you’re the only one who doesn’t mind my twitching.” He snickered.

“I guess the relationship starts now then. We’ll talk about it tomorrow- you know, how we got together and stuff.” You couldn’t help the yawn that escaped your mouth and the flinch from the bruising in your cheek flaring up.

Before you knew it, Dean swooped in and gently kissed the bruise on your cheek and then your lips. The kiss was soft and slow, which wasn’t expected from a person like Dean. You expected it to be quick and rough, to reflect his in ring persona but the tender kiss he gave you was lovely nonetheless.

He moved away from you, said good night and walked to his shared rental where Roman was stood, an eyebrow raised and a small smirk. You noticed his smirk turn into a small smile as he patted Dean’s shoulder in greeting and watched you drive away.

It had been a week since you last saw Dean. You’d spoken through text after Roman had sent you Dean’s number. It was just normal small talk in between you and him planning for the fake relationship.

It was fairly simple; over the past four years that you’d known each other, feelings had grown and the pair of you had dated for just under a month and are only now ready to make it public. You’d both made rules as well, making sure no one would be uncomfortable. Dean seemed to be extra attentive as he would make sure there was no possible way of things going wrong. It didn’t seem to be for the relationship and the validity of it, no, it seemed to be for your comfort. It only made the fake relationship idea seem easier.

Dean’s arms wrapped around your arms so he could run them and keep you warm. Clearly, he had seen you shivering.

“Hey Doll.” A kiss to the temple and then an arm slung around your shoulder. You’d waited in the car park for fifteen minutes so you could meet with him so you were happy when he started leading you to the doors to the arena.

He and Roman made small talk as you walked through corridors and it made all the anxiety you had disappear, even when you and Dean were met with questioning glances from other WWE superstars.

The first day was the hardest, you two had to make sure your stories were right and when superstars like The riot squad, Dolph Ziggler (who had a very annoyed looking Drew next to him) and Kevin Owens barraging them with questions every five minutes, it was difficult.

The house shows seemed to be better as it was a more relaxed atmosphere and you spent more time with the fans than actual colleagues so you could avoid any more questions.

Dean was a man of few words and it seemed he communicated better with touch and gestures. Over time you learnt what some of the gestures meant. If he tapped away nonstop he was either bored or anxious- you found that with anxiety he would tend to roll his shoulders and pop his neck. If he bounced up and down on his feet it meant he was excited.

Some gestures still you confused you though, especially if you hadn’t really seen him use them before. Sometimes after a match he would grab at your waist and pull you into him so he could press his lips to the crown of your head. If it was a particularly bad match, he’d grab your waist a little harder and mumble curses into your hair. You liked his body language and you wanted to learn as much as possible before the fake relationship inevitably came to an end

“If you could be an alcoholic drink, what would you be?” It was the most random question you’d ever been asked and you let a little shocked laugh escape your mouth and he tightened his arm around your shoulder.

“Um, probably vodka. It’s versatile, goes with pretty much everything. What would you be?”

“Not thought about it. Dunno.”

You looked at him in disbelief and questions running through your head. Why would he ask you if he hadn’t already considered it? He seemed to be like that though: speak first before thinking. You didn’t mind, sometimes you wished you were like that.

He pushed you to sit on one of the tables in catering when you finally got there and he placed the ice on your hip. You didn’t need the ice but when he saw how you landed doing a move he insisted that you got ice. The trainer had said you hadn’t needed it but Dean’s had glared at the trainer and pleaded with you to have some. He clearly had a protective streak and it made you flush a little.

“You didn’t have to glare at the trainer.” It was spoken softly as he continued his search for other bruises on your thigh and torso.

“I know. Just don’t want you to be in pain.” When he was happy that there were no other bruises he nodded firmly kissed your head that laid on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair and sighed.

“I’ll apologise on the way out.” You couldn’t help the grin on your face.

A knock startled you and you ended up dropping the spaghetti packet on the floor. Thanking God that it was an empty packet, you picked it and put it in the bin before heading to the door.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a lot of smut.

It was Dean at the door. He was shivering in jeans and his zipped up leather jacket and he practically lunged into your warm embrace after closing the door. The cold radiated off of him into you and you couldn’t help but pull away and rub at his arms like he had done to you so many times before.

“I’m cooking food, want some?” He nodded and looked so relieved, it broke your heart a little so you held his hand and led him to the kitchen so he could sit down at the island and you turned the stove on so the pasta could cook.

You cooked the spaghetti bolognese and served it between you two in silence. You even cleaned the pots in silence. During the meal it looked like Dean had wanted speak several times but then he’d scowl and go back to eating. Now the food was out of the way, you decided to speak to him.

“As much I love that you’re here, do you mind me asking why you’re here?” You sat on the island and put his still cold hands in your own and started blow on his hands to try and warm them up.

“The ex turned up at my house again. Shouting stuff I ain’t gonna repeat.” He shifted and placed his head against your stomach. This wasn’t expected and you gently scratched at his head with your nails. You felt some of the tension leave him.

“I thought this fake dating would make her leave me alone,” he let out a long sigh.

“Guess I was wrong. Sorry for wasting your time doll.” He abruptly stood up and tried to turn to the door when you gripped his wrist and pulled him to you.

You were about to say something when his lips caught yours. As if on reflex you kissed him back. This was different, it wasn’t as soft as the kisses you’d had before. It was more passionate and the way his fingers tangled in your hair made your stomach drop slightly.

Pulled away but rested his forehead against yours. His eyes were blown and he was tracing your lower lip with his thumb. Not really knowing what to do, you bit gently on his thumb and he let out a moan. You went to drag him into another kiss and traced your hand up the zipper of his jacket to slowly pull it down.

“Why are you not wearing a shirt? No wonder you’re freezing.” You scolded him as you jumped off the island, pushed his jacket off and tugged on his belt loop to go to the stairs.

“Was in the middle of getting ready when she arrived. I grabbed my jacket, pushed her out my house and came here. Was too angry to think of getting a shirt.”

You got to your room and was about to fall onto your bed when he tugged at your shirt and started undoing buttons. Pausing when your lacy bra came into view for a moment.

“Fuck.” His mouth covered your chest with kisses and small bites, his hands still working away at the buttons of the shirt. One of his hands went into your back pocket, giving a loving squeeze to then ghost his around your waistband to pop the button of your jeans.

Your hands went to his jeans and you grunted when the button wouldn’t pop like yours had which made Dean laugh lightly just before he latched his mouth onto your nipple. Eyes closed in bliss and mouth parted slightly so a moan could escape you, the button finally popped.

Both of you wriggled out of your pants and gave each other a once over. You were still in the light pink lace bra and plain black panties and he was naked, going commando. His hands held onto your panties and pulled them down to the floor before pushing you onto the bed, making sure to keep your legs spread.

Kisses travelled up your thighs towards your pussy and your breaths came out in gasps as the feel of his breath ghosted you clit. You rolled your hips, begging silently.

Even though he wanted to just look at your dripping pussy, he latched his lips to it. His tongue licked at your clit for a while watching you moaning and writhing. He started to suck ever so softly, pressing a finger into you and you moaned even louder. Hips bucking, he held you down and shook his head slightly. Before you knew it, your orgasm washed over you. Before you could even thinking of giving him head he gasped out one word.

“Condom.”

You pointed wordlessly to the drawer at the side of the bed, too tired to remember what else was in the drawer. He moved back to her and had a grin on his face.

“Never thought you’d be so kinky.” Horror and embarrassment filled you as he held an unopened box in front of you. It was a strap-on. Ice cold dread crept up your veins and you turned away.

“No you don’t. This is hot as fuck.” He grabbed your face with his free hand to kiss your cheek.

“I bought it for me and my ex girlfriend before we broke up. Never used it.” You were flustered and a few words were stuttered out. You wanted to curl up and die.

“If you’re willing, I want you to try it out on me.” Shock filled you but you nodded quickly.

He placed the strap-on to the side of you where a bottle of lube and two condoms were situated. He grabbed one of the condoms and placed it onto his cock.

He went back to your pussy and kissed it again before slowly placing a finger inside you. After a few pumps he put a second finger in you. It felt nice and you rolled into his fingers, picking up speed. He realised what you were doing and pulled his fingers away. It caused you whimper and clench around nothing.

He laughed as he sat against headboard and crooked the two fingers that were in you. You sat on his lap, his cock just in front of you. Even though there was a condom on him you couldn’t help but stroke the under side of it and bit your lip.

You lift yourself up and he guided his cock into you which caused the pair of you to let out moans. Your head fell to the crook of his neck and you shakily pulled up slightly to then fall back onto his cock. You’d grown accustomed to the steady rhythm when he held you down and ground into you at an erratic pace. He was hitting the right spot over and over and then pulled at your nipple, that was still covered by the lace, and you climaxed for the second time that night with him following you closely.

He pulled out and took off the condom to throw in the bin, as he did that you went to the bathroom with the strap-on out of the box and cleaned your thighs, pussy and toy. Once done you walked into the room with a towel. If you were going to peg him you’d rather him shoot into a towel than another condom or the sheets.

He was laid on his back with the lube being twirled in his hand. His hand shook lightly and he let the lube fall onto his chest so he could tap at the sheets with his hands. It made you smile because you weren’t the only one who was nervous.

As soon as he saw you with the strap on attached at the waist he groaned and moved onto all fours for you. The towel was placed under him, kisses traced his spine and your hands collected the bottle of lube.

After placing a generous amount of lube onto the toy and your hands you kissed his hip.

“You sure about this baby? You can say no.”

“I’m sure. Fuck!” As soon as he answered you pressed one of your fingers to his hole. Ever so gently you entered him and stilled for a moment so he could used to it.

After preparing him with three fingers, you pulled out and a low whine came from him. You entered him with the toy, being careful and again giving him a minute to get used to being filled.

After a few thrusts his shaking arms gave way and his moans were getting louder. You answer his pleas of harder and faster and were greeted with his hips meeting yours.

“Fuck!”

He pushed his head into the mattress, tightened his fists into the sheets and let out another long moan. Your hand was wrapped around his cock as you fucked into him slowly. He felt his orgasm and cum spurted onto the towel that you had put down for him.

You rolled onto your side with him and stayed there for a few minutes, both of you gasping slightly.

You gently pulled out of him- his gasps of breath making you smile. You gently stroked his cheek, kissed his forehead and lips and got up from the bed.

With a groan he grabbed your hand, pulled it to his lips and kissed each knuckle with a sleepy look on his face.

“Gonna get cleaned up love.” Grabbing the towel next to him you walked into the bathroom. Cleaning the toy and then yourself was fairly quick and by the time you got back to Dean he’d turned over to his back and had an arm slung over his eyes. He was well and truly fucked.

After cleaning his stomach and cock with a damp towel you crawled over him and laid down; your head on his chest and an arm draped across his stomach.

The arm that had been over his face dropped to your head so he could massage your scalp and neck. After a little while he stopped and started tapping along your collar bone. He was anxious. So you hugged him tighter and nuzzled your head into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer as he chewed on his lip and went a little tense so with a small sigh you wiggled out of his embrace and straddled his torso. Collecting his hands in yours, you intertwined your fingers. You expected it to help with his nervous twitching but all it did was let him rub jittery little circles on the back of your hands with his thumbs and he looked away.

“Dean?” Your chest tightened when he still kept his eyes away and bit his lip even harder. A minute or so later he turned his head away and furrowed his brow.

“I,” Dean’s hands flexed slightly in hers.

“I wasn’t supposed to feel like this.” Pulling a hand away to hold his chin slightly so you could turn him towards you. So you could look into his eyes. The eyes that always held a wild storm.

It was only when you cocked an eyebrow did he elaborate.

“You know! This was supposed to be fake,” he paused and let out a shuddering breath.

“I wasn’t supposed to start falling for you.” You barley caught the whispered words and a blush crept up his neck and face. Relief flooded you.

“Oh thank god!” Dean looked startled and searched your face. A grin. You were grinning and confusion was plainly written on his face so you caressed his cheek again.

“Dean, baby, I have been falling for you too,” you looked away with a sheepish smile.

There was nothing better than seeing a look of bewilderment on Dean Ambrose’s face. The way his eyes widened, the way his mouth formed an O and then broke into the brightest grin she had ever seen. How could you not be in love with him.

With one swift move he sat up and started peppering kisses all over your face, neck and chest.

“You do?” He asked over and over in between kisses.

“Yeah baby.” A fit of soft laughter came out of you as his thumb brushed up against the side of your ribs.


End file.
